


the rabbit's hole

by winchestered_again



Series: One Shots [17]
Category: Dear Evan Hansen - Pasek & Paul/Levenson
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Bisexual Evan Hansen, Connor is smol, Fluff, Gay Connor Murphy (Dear Evan Hansen), Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Soft Boys™, They're adults, but you can also see him as cis in some of my works, connor is mostly ooc, connor is softer than you think, evan is tallTM, evan still stutters a little, i dont outright say it but evan is always trans, id also like to say that this is a future fic, including this one, its also in connor's pov, its not mentioned what's bothering my boy but connor does help him, okay i'll stop rambling in the tags now, which is surprising since i usually write in evan's
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-04
Updated: 2020-02-04
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:53:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22561297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/winchestered_again/pseuds/winchestered_again
Summary: Evan is feeling down. Good thing Connor's there to help.The prompt: "Soft treebros with shorty Connor and tallass Evan"
Relationships: Evan Hansen/Connor Murphy
Series: One Shots [17]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1319948
Kudos: 34





	the rabbit's hole

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Honey_Deerling](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Honey_Deerling/gifts).



> This really should have been out earlier than it was but i couldn't settle on an idea that still included the prompt.
> 
> it's also shorter than usual, too, but i still think it's cute.

"Evan?" Connor yells from inside the kitchen, frowning at the cabinets above his head. Normally, he wouldn't even consider asking his taller partner for aid, but he didn't particularly feel like getting a step stool at the moment, and he knew for a fact that Evan could reach it.

Said man pokes his head in, immediately recognizing the problem."What do you- do you want this time?" he asks, amusement clear in his voice. Connor's face decides that's blush-worthy as his face heats up, and he looks away, muttering something about cups. Evan just shakes his head as he reaches up onto the top shelf for a decent cup, as he hadn't done the dishes in a while.

That, in a way, was one reason for this impromptu date night.

Evan had been particularly down for a while. He hadn't really been doing anything other than wandering around the house every once in a while. Connor knew that there should be a valid reason for this, but whatever it was, Evan didn't seem to be up to talking about it right now.

Evan sets the cup on the counter, giving him a small smile before returning to the living room. Connor watches the back of his head with a worried look set on his face. Then, he grabs the cup, fills it with water, and heads into the living room himself.

He sets it gently onto a wooden coaster on the table and lays down next to Evan, who maneuvered, so his head was on Connor's shoulder, and he was half on top of him.

"Do you want to watch a movie?" Evan shrugs, and Connor takes that as a yes. He grabs the remote, flipping through different channels before settling on a replay of Iron Man, a movie that he hadn't watched in years and, arguably, the only good thing that was playing at the moment. After that, the two of them are quiet for a while.

Evan, with a bit of difficulty, looks up at him. "Connor?"

He returns eye contact, replying with, "Yeah?"

Evan looks away as he says the next couple of words. "I'm sorry." Connor raises an eyebrow.

"What are you sorry for?" To be completely honest, he was worried about what Evan would respond with, notably because of his history. Or, it could even be something trivial, too.

"I-" He cuts himself off, looking nervous. He wrings his hands together as he seemingly tries to put what he wants to say in order. "I'm sorry for ignoring you."

Connor's gaze softens, and a bit of the weight on his shoulders lifts as he wraps his arms around Evan's shoulders. "You don't have to apologize for feeling bad, Ev." He continues staring at the far wall, the movie still playing softly in the background, serving more as white noise than anything. Connor sits up, forcing Evan to get off of him since staying in that position would have been more of a hindrance than anything. Connor's hand gently grabs Evan's chin, prompting him to look over. "Seriously. You don't have to apologize for having feelings."

Evan moves to hug him, which is a little awkward at first because of the limited room, but eventually, they move into a more proper position. After a few minutes of that, they part, and Evan returns to looking everywhere except for his boyfriend.

"Do you want to talk about it?" Connor prods, not entirely sure if the issue was resolved enough or not, but unwilling to back down at the moment. Evan bites his lip, appearing to be struggling with whether he should talk about it or not. "You don't have to if you don't want to." Evan shakes his head.

"Can we- can we just watch the movie?" Connor gives him a soft look.

"Sure."


End file.
